this song saved my life
by SpikedDreams
Summary: I was broken     I was chokin  I was lost  This Song saved my life  I was bleeding stopped believin  could have died  This song saved my life  I was down  I was drownin  but it came on just in time  this song saved my life  TRIGGER WARNING


**(This is a short story i wrote because im in a REALLY dark place,so seeing Kurt understand what Karofsky went through hit a spot for me,I never had heard of the Simple Plan before and my best friend introduced me to them when the truth started coming out in a sense.**  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN GLEE,CP COULTER'S DALTON NOR THE SIMPLE PLAN AND ANY OTHER THING YOU RECOGNIZE )<strong>

_I was broken I was chokin I was lost This Song saved my life I was bleeding stopped believin could have died This song saved my life I was down I was drownin but it came on just in time this song saved my life You'll never know what it means to me that I'm not alone That I'll never have to be_

Kurt Hummel was very brave,strong,and beautiful (Well,in Blaine's oppinion,he thinks even the most straightest men should see just how _GORGEOUS_ he is),so when he found a paper with the lyrics to Simple Plan's This Song Saved My Life (he only knew it because the it had been the first song he had ever heard the Warbler's sing),He couldn't help but be lyrics were package taped onto a black shoe box with Kurt's name in red on both the lid Blaine found a little black leather notebook with the word _**Goodbye**_ etched into through the pages,he realized many had blood and tear drops on that didn't Blaine's heart,what the pages said did.  
>Dear Daddy,<br>Dear Mercedes,  
>Rachel,<br>Sweet Tina,  
>My Darling Brittany,<br>Dear N.D Boys,  
>Dear Reed and other Windsor boys Dear Blaine,my love Blaine didn't know which one he stopped breathing at,but he sure noticed it at that one,so He kept reading.<br>Dear Blaine,my love Please understand you gave me more _courage_ than anyone else in the world,  
>you have proved to me I am not alone,but sometimes knowing your not alone isn't enough don't blame this on yourself Blaine Warbler! I know you would-will.I Love You,and I'm sorry I never told you in person,but I didn't want to ruin our friendship and I knew you wouldnt love me back-Oh,Kurt i do though,he thought-<br>Keep rocking Blaine Warbler I Love You Sincerely,  
>Kurt His name was<p>

sighned in his pretty little scrawl and Blaine wept quietly so Kurt wouldn't wake up from his around the box a little more he finds a hankerchief with a few blades wrapped inside-only one with a little blood to be worth anything,the number to Trevor, and a c.d with the words "**SONGS FOR MY FUNERAL**".Blaine picked up his laptop and placed his ipod buds in them,then in his C.D played quietly in his ears.  
><span>This Song Saved By My Life;Adam's Song;Famous Last Words;Cough Syrup;Don't Cry For Me Argentina;For Good;Seasons Of Love;and finally Defying Gravity<span> rang in his ears,while he sat quietly sobbing,knowing he had no idea his boyfriend of only a few days,who slept so peacefully in his and Reed's dorm room,was so close to ending his own through some more he finds a bottle of pills,a few blades,a small photo album with pictures of him and his mom,one of him and his dad,a few of the new directions,one of all windsor boys,along with one of the Warblers,two or three with Reed,and three or four with heart swelled and dropped at the same time.

When Kurt woke up,it took him a few minutes to adjust to the redish light coming in from the eyes landed on Blaine and his heart swelled knowing THIS boy was HIS boyfriend,until it dropped straight out of his chest when he saw the short brunnete rocking back and forth on his heels,crying,looking through Kurt's suicide scrambled off of his bed,rushing up to grab his weeping boyfriend into his arms,who jumped not seeming to realize Kurt was awake,then grabbed him tighter and sobbed into his shoulder,both crying by know.

Kurt couldn't bring himself to be mad at Blaine for looking through it,he had always wanted to tell him,he just hadn;t found the oppurtunity yet,so he figuered,this was fates way of telling Blaine."Wh-why,Kurt?how lon...when-i don't-i..." Blaine trailed off sobbing harder into Kurt's Blaine ws finally calmed down enough to form cohert words,Kurt told him his story.

Kurt told him how the pills in the box were anti-deppresant pills he'd been on since he was thirteen,but stopped taking at fifteen,because they weren'y blades had been back when the bullying had escakated,and Kurt was so numb,he could barely feel his fingers and c.d was a tradition that had started on his mum's side of the family when his great-great-great Uncle Jake had commited every story Blainesobbed a little more,Kurt following soon stayed there for hours,Kurt telling Blaine everything and anything in the box.

"My question is,"-Blaine eventually asked-"why didn't you tell me,and when was this happening?"Kurt took a deep breath."It had been going on since the begginging of eigth grade,and eventually esculated.I was still fighting with myself when I came Reed,and the Warblers,and...and you,Blaine,Oh dear Gaga,Blaine meeting you helped so much,and those letters were written when i would wake up ready to end it,that's how i controlled my urges.I was trying and trying to find a way to tell you,but...but I didn't know HOW,and I guess know that you know,maybe,I'll heal quicker."Holding Kurt tightly Blaine whispered in his ear  
>"You are perfect to me"<br>(A/N Ya so sorry bout the crappy ending my mom's kinda rushing me to get off the computer R&R? ~Alex p.s find me on tumblr** youareperfecttomycandles(dot)tumblr(dot)com** just replace the (dot)s with actual periods)


End file.
